The Girl From the Cafe
by AkuBeku
Summary: When Riku first notices the beautiful young woman at his favourite cafe, he has no idea that his life is about to be turned around by that very same blonde. Namiku oneshot, rated T for language.


**Hi guys! I have good news and bad news:**

**Bad news first.**

**I wrote another sad fic.**

**I know, I know, I should stop making myself feeling like crap for writing this, but...**

**Angsty Riku, who ****_doesn't_**** love it?**

**Anyways, the ****_good _****news is...**

**My NaMarLuxord family is back! Yaaaayyy! And now with an added Roxas!**

**I should probably explain the dynamics of this family because I've got this giant ****_thing_**** just sitting here in my head, and it really shouldn't be there, but I feel like I should explain it... feel free to skip this next paragraph.**

**Ok so Marly had a bby with Larxene, if you've read the SoNami oneshot that I wrote in my KH Oneshot Collection, that's hinted at. The child was Namine, who adopted her mother's blonde hair and blue eyes, but her father's fabulous overall looks.  
Marly divorced Larxene when Namine was two and, two years later, got married to Luxord, who had also had a child, Roxas.  
Roxas' mother was... (Searches for most potential female love interest for Luxord)... the... Queen of Hearts, I guess...? People seem to ship Luxord with Larxene but it'd be weird if she was actually like the mother of both of the children, like... idk... QoH it is. They gambled together.  
I forgot where I was going with this.  
Marly and Luxord approve of Riku and Namine's relationship, btw, because they're adorkably good fathers...  
And Roxas is ok with it, but he thinks Nam can do better because Roxas and Riku have this sort of hate-bro-thing... it's weird.  
I have the strangest headcanons for this game.**

**Kingdom Hears belongs to Tetsuya Nomura.  
More like Tetsuya Awesoma.  
Ok I'm sorry, on with the story.**

* * *

Riku clocked out of work with a tired yawn and stepped out of the convenience store that had consumed many hours of his life.

The boy looked both ways up the street, wary of any of the drag racers that tended to spend their free time here, before crossing the road and walking into his favourite cafe.

Sora was working today, obviously, the moment the brunette spotted his best friend he smiled, waving frantically. Riku walked up to Sora casually, ignoring the looks from the other customers.

Sora smirked, "Hello again Riku, d'you want to usual?"

The older teen chuckled at the boy's stupidity (He constantly spoke about his dream of asking that question to a customer), "Sure, Sora."

Sora giggled and straightened up, before stopping, "What's... the usual?" he asked.

"Just a chocolate mud cake, thanks."

Sora nodded, "I knew that!" he said, placing a thin slice of cake onto a plate and putting in onto the counter, "That'll be 5 munny, thanks."

Riku placed the gems onto the counter and took his meal, sitting in his usual seat at the entrance. A flash of blonde hair caught his eye and the teen turned away from his cake to see a teenager walking into the cafe, an art book tucked neatly under her arm. Riku blinked, trying not to stare, but she was _stunning_.

"Hello, Namine!" Sora greeted, "What would you like today?"

Namine smiled, her blue eyes scanning the cakes that were on display, "I'll have... a... caramel slice today, Sora."

Sora smiled, serving the blonde, "You need to get a regular dish, Namine, 'cause then I can get you 'the regular'. Stop getting something different every time."

Namine blinked, "But they all look so nice and I don't want to offend the chef by only getting one of his dishes and then leaving all the others to go bad. They _all _deserve to be eaten!"

Riku smiled, this girl was strange, but her smile was enlightening and she also seemed rather... wise (Wisdom was a definite plus in Riku's books).

After finishing his cake, the teen stood, said farewell to Sora and walked out of the cafe, but not before passing Namine's table and smiling at her. The girl immediately returned the gesture, her eyes shining at the act of kindness. Both parties wondered to themselves if the other's heart was beating as quickly as theirs.

* * *

**6 months later**

"Err... hey, Namine!" The teen smiled at his close friend, taking the empty seat across from hers.

"Hi, Riku, it's nice to see you!" Namine smiled, glad that she wasn't one to blush (Or else she'd be as red as Riku), "What're you doing here so late? The cafe's about to close"

"I, um... wanted to talk to you about something..." Riku said, "So, um... what are you having today?"

Namine looked at her plate, beaming, "Well, I'm having chocolate mud cake!"

Riku gasped, fake shock crossing his face, "But you had that last week! Are you sure you want to break your laws of never-having-the-same-dish-twice?"

Namine laughed, "Well, actually, I've had all of the dessert that the cafe has to offer, so I've decided on my regular, after nine months of testing."

Riku grinned, "Amazing. In the time it takes to create life, you've decided on your favourite cake. And look, it's the same as mine!" He joked.

The blonde smiled, "Yeah, I guess it is."

There was a good minute of awkward silence between the two, before Riku straightened, remembering a promise that he'd made with Sora the other day, "Listen, Namine..."

His friend smiled at him, "Yes, Riku?"

"I... ugh... I've-had-a-crush-on-you-for-ages-and-I-think-I'm-actually-in-love-with-you." Though Riku was usually a quiet, suave kind of guy, when it came to Namine, that all jumped out the window.

Namine smiled, somehow understanding the outburst of the older teen, "Really? Well... I've... had a crush on you since you smiled at me, the first time I saw you. It's kind of childish, really."

Riku's eyes widened, "Really? I... ugh... wow... so, um... would you like to... do something... sometime...?"

* * *

"Riiiiikuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu" Sora stood at his friend's front door, tapping his foot impatiently, "Riiiiiiiiiiiiiikuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!"

The door swung open to reveal a mess of silver hair and a _very _irritated Riku, "_What_?"

"Riku, you spoke to Namine yesterday, didn't you?"

Riku's eyes widened and his face flushed red, "Yes... why...?"

"Becaaauuuse... well... did you tell her? You promised me you'd tell her." Sora pouted, and Riku found himself feeling kind of sorry for the boy (Even though his promise wasn't broken)

"Yes, Sora, I told her. I was going to call you when I woke up because for some reason, five O'clock in the morning doesn't seem like the right time for this kind of thing.

Sora continued as if his friend had said nothing, "So... what did _she _say?"

"I honestly think you should go home and come back when this is your business."

"Riku, I'm your best friend. You_ have_ to tell me everything. I bet Namine's told Kairi everything that's happened by now."

Riku sighed, "I doubt it, I told her at 9 O'clock last night and, as I mentioned earlier, it's currently five in the morning. I don't know when any human being, other than you, would _want_ to gossip in those hours. But okay, I'll tell you. Come inside."

The two teens moved into Riku's living room, where they sat on the couches they always sat on when Sora came to visit.

"I walked into the cafe and there she was, so I walked up to her and started conversation as normal." Riku started, "After about bit of chit-chat, I told her that there was something I needed to get off of my chest and, just like that, I confessed."

Sora gasped, "What did she say?"

"Namine just got really red, and then she whispered something about liking me since I smiled at her in the cafe when we first met."

Sora fell off his chair, "Really!?" Riku nodded, his face going incredibly red, "So are you dating now? DID YOU KISS!?"

"We... we're going to the movies tomorrow, yes... I hope to kiss her then."

Sora quite literally squealed in a very unmanly way and Riku had to hold the brunette's mouth closed in order to keep him from waking the adults that were sleeping upstairs, "Now go home, Sora, and do your weird hyper fangirling there, where you can't disturb my sleep."

Sora nodded, "Sorry. But congratulations, Riku!"

Riku nodded, shepherding his friend out of the house, "See ya around, Sora."

"Bye! Congratulations! Good luck on your date!" Sora ran to his bike, which was chained to Riku's gate, and hopped onto it, "Tell me how it went afterwards, ok?"

Riku nodded, rolling his eyes.

"If you wake me up again I'm going to have to kill you"

***BUHAFKAHSFKAJHSFKJAHSFKHAKFH ASFKHASKFHAKSJHFBAF***

The phone rang, waking the boy for the second time that night, Riku stood, questioning why these things never woke his parents, and picked up the device, "Hello?"

It was Kairi, and she was in a state, "Oh, Riku! I'm so sorry! You must blame me, don't you? She was just getting you something for you to eat before you started work..." Riku looked at the clock to check if this was true, '_8:35, I start work at 9:00. Crap.'_ "... and, oh god, she was telling me about how you spoke to her yesterday and I'm so, so, sorry! I should've held her back but I didn't because I thought she _knew_ but she apparently didn't and then-"

Riku sighed, ignoring the twist in his gut, "Start from the beginning, Kairi. What happened?"

There was a minute of silence on the line in which Riku considered hanging up and just walking to the cafe to see what was wrong, and then, "You mean... Sora didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what? He came over at five this morning, but he never said anything."

Kairi sobbed, "Oh, god, he said he'd called... Riku... I'm so sorry... Namine... she was crossing the road from the cafe and she was too busy talking to see the cars, she got hit by one of the guys that race up the street. Whoever it was that hit her kept driving. Riku... she's... Namine's dead."

Riku dropped the phone, a sudden mix of feelings swirling inside of him. Despair, denial, anger, shock. Who would keep on driving? Who would care so much about some stupid race that they wouldn't stop for the life of a young woman?

Kairi's concerned voice could be heard from the device that now sat on the ground, but Riku didn't care. He hung up, before writing a messy note to his parents and _racing_ towards the cafe. He heard the sirens long before he saw the scene.

Sora was there, in tears, hugging a sobbing Kairi. Marluxia and Luxord, Namine's parents, sat cradling each other on the ground, the former screaming out profanities at the racer that was now long gone. Roxas, Namine's step brother, stood in total shock next to his father and Marluxia. Police men were gathering evidence, searching the scene, and paramedics were wheeling what was once the beautiful, graceful girl that Riku loved. She was covered in a blanket, her face hidden from the world, and Riku realised that he'd never again see her smile. The teen walked blindly to where his two best friends stood and put a hand on Sora's shoulder, blinking back his tears.

_'This wasn't how this was meant to happen! We were meant to have that first date that was almost like a dream! She was meant to compare it to a fairy tale or something! She can't be... it can't be...dead'_

And even as the ambulance drove the lifeless body away, the sirens silent, Riku continued to deny it all...

She couldn't be gone...

Everything was just starting...

He couldn't lose her when he only _just_ found out how she felt about him...

Namine...

The girl from the cafe...

She's gone...

* * *

**Betcha didn't see ****_that_**** coming!**

**Okay one day I'll stop killing off main characters, but today is ****_not_**** that day.**

**I felt like adding a little alt ending but I thought it'd ruin the sadness of the whole thing, so...**

**I...**

**I'm sorry.**

**Please review? And thanks for reading.**


End file.
